The invention relates to a wiper appliance including a shaft to which a wiper element is attached and a pressure device for the wiper element.
One of the most unpleasant domestic activities is the wet wiping of floors. For this reason many attempts have already been made to facilitate this work for the housewife. Various appliances with a wringing device have been developed in order to prevent the hands from coming constantly into contact with the dirty water. For example, a sponge wiper appliance is known by German Utility Design 6,601,583, wherein the sponge support plate is divided and coupled to a mechanism which permits the two halves to be pressed against each other. It is thereby possible to absorb moisture from the floor and to force it out of the sponge again by pressing over a bucket. The high residual moisture content which remains is a disadvantage of this appliance.
A further wiper appliance with wringing mechanism has become known from British Pat. No. 777,512. This appliance operates with a wiper cloth and has a pressure roller device. In this case the residual moisture content is a function of the pressure force of the pressure roller; however, this is determined by the tearing strength of the wiper cloth. In fact, if the pressure roller is pressed too intensely it either becomes impossible to draw the wiper cloth through, or else it tears. The problem with this wiper appliance therefore lies in the fastening of the wiper cloth to the traction rod. In addition it is necessary to exert force in order to draw the wiper cloth through the pressure rollers. Moreover, no satisfactory work support for the wiper cloth is present.